Devices for protecting portions of the human body which are exposed to the elements, such as rain, wind, and sunshine, are well known. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,813 of Sanderson discloses an elastomeric protective device containing an adhesive for securing it to a person's nose. Thus, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 1,319,273 of Dobey discloses a mask with a frame made of "cross wires" which are covered with gauze. Thus, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,633 of Itoh discloses a seal device for a face protector which is made of a material which is rigid at ambient temperature.
None of the prior art devices is both flexible, comfortable, and sufficiently warm. It is an object of this invention to provide a device for protecting the human nose from the elements which will be securely retained about a wearer's nose, which is comfortable, which is warm, and which may be configured to allow a user to breath freely while wearing it.